


bang bang

by daisukings (woodzwooshin)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom Cho Seungyoun, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Kim Wooseok, Sub Kim Yohan, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, but it’s pretty mild, fuck i'm sorry i had to do this, seungyoun's gun tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodzwooshin/pseuds/daisukings
Summary: Yohan thinks Wooseok looks good like this. On his knees, and with wide, teary eyes looking up at Seungyoun.





	bang bang

**Author's Note:**

> fUCK I DON't KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED I JUST NEEDED TO DO IT??? i literally have never written smut before not for exo not for nct not for seventeen but i dont know my mind really just said .... do it for yoseungseok

Yohan whimpers, lubed fingers ghosting over his hole, circling around it, but he can't bring himself to put a finger in just yet. He knows that his own fingers are not enough, that he can't come like this, but he wants to be good for his Seungyoun and Wooseok hyung. 

He's on his back, both feet planted firmly on the bed with his thighs spread as wide as they could. He feels like he should be embarrassed because he is the only one naked in the room. He feels like he shouldn't be this easy, but here he is, anyway. He slowly slips in a finger into his tight heat and it's so good, it's too much but also not enough to satisfy him. He moans out loud, he needs somebody else to finger him, to reach all the places he can't.

"Yohan," A cold voice interrupts his thoughts. Seungyoun is looking at him sternly, like he is unfazed by Wooseok's kisses on his jaw that slowly move on to his neck. He slows down the finger that he was using to open himself up before stopping entirely, and stares at his hyung like a lost puppy._ So cute, _Seungyoun thinks. "Be a good boy and watch your hyungs, alright?"

Yohan nods eagerly, always wanting to please, to be a good boy. So he watches his hyungs who were in front of the bed intently while slowly fingering himself, no matter how much he wants the two men to use him, to ruin him. 

Wooseok stops leaving his marks on Seungyoun, pauses to admire the glaring red of the hickeys on the other man's neck, before kissing his lips messily. He lets the smaller boy have his fun before stopping him by pulling him away with his hair. They're both panting heavily now, and Wooseok's eyes are already starting to get shiny with tears. Seungyoun feels his dick twitch at the sight.

"Make me feel good, doll." Wooseok keens at the pet name, before lowering his hands on Seungyoun's chest to start unbuttoning his white dress shirt. He drops on his knees to unbutton the last one and lets Seungyoun take the shirt off entirely. He mouths at the taller man's bulge, leaving a wet spot on his pants before moving to press kisses on Seungyoun's gun tattoo. He makes sure to stare directly into Yohan's eyes as he leaves hickeys on Seungyoun's right hip. Seungyoun's looks at his two lovers in amusement.

"You guys really like this tattoo, huh?" That makes Wooseok look up at him and Yohan whines once again, eyes squeezed shut and now with two fingers pumping shakily into his hole. Seungyoun doesn't remember a time that they fucked and his gun tattoo wasn't covered in hickeys.

"Sir, I want to come, p-please, sir," Yohan begs, he's already fucking_ drooling _and his hyungs haven't even touched him yet. "Want you to fuck me, s-sir. Please."

"Later, baby." Seungyoun's eyes widen when he feels the cold air hit his hard cock. Wooseok stares at him with a sharp look and Seungyoun almost laughs. Wooseok during sex is the total opposite of his personality outside the bedroom but there are still moments when he shows how possessive he can get, how he doesn't like sharing Seungyoun's attention. (except if it's with Yohan) "Not until you prepare yourself properly."

Wooseok takes the head of his cock into his mouth, tongue circling around it lightly, almost kitten-like. His eyes never leave Seungyoun's eyes and Seungyoun thinks that Wooseok is seriously too pretty sucking his dick, eyes watery and pretty lips stretched around his cock.

"You're so pretty like this, baby. Your face looks so innocent but you're doing obscene things with your mouth." He groans when he feels Wooseok take him in deeper until the head of his cock hits the back of his throat, left hand finding it's way to Wooseok's hair and pulling on it harshly. As if to prove his point, Wooseok moves back and opens his mouth, shows the head of Seungyoun's cock resting on top of Wooseok's flattened tongue. "Tell me, you're hyung's whore, aren't you?"

"Hmm," Wooseok hums as he closes his mouth in on Seungyoun's dick once again. He bobs his head up and down and reaches up with his right hand to pump the rest of Seungyoun's cock.

"_Hah_," Yohan cries. He's so turned on right now. He's now pumping three fingers inside him, he's so sensitive already and he wants, _needs_, a dick inside him. 

Yohan thinks Wooseok looks good like this. On his knees, and with wide, teary eyes looking up at Seungyoun. The other man seems lost in pleasure and he wants to make Seungyoun feel good, too. He wants Seungyoun to fuck his mouth, to use him as if he's made for it. He pumps his fat cock with his free hand, eyes fixed on how Seungyoun's gun tattoo looks like it's pointing on Wooseok's head and it's so fucking hot that he feels like he can come like this.

"S-sir, _hnggh_, S-seungyounie hyung, I'm ready, _ah_, please, please fuck me." Tears are streaming down his cheeks now, and his cock is aching pitifully in his hands. His three fingers are buried in his ass, desperately trying to find his prostate.

Seungyoun feels his body burning up even more at the sight of Yohan crying while fingering himself. He pulls Wooseok off of his cock and helps him stand on his feet before they both join Yohan on the bed. He slowly takes Yohan's fingers out of his ass. He licks his lips at the sight of Yohan's hole clenching around nothing, before pushing in two thick fingers. Yohan's eyes roll back into his head and _God_, Seungyoun wants to wreck him, to reduce him into a needy, whimpering mess.

He scissors his fingers properly now, stretching Yohan more compared to the lazy fingering he was doing earlier. Wooseok kisses him on the mouth, drinks up all of the moans from Yohan's lips. He adds another finger and he knows that he found Yohan's prostate when his back arches and his fists pull on the sheets underneath him.

Wooseok pulls away and starts kissing Yohan's neck, painting it with dark marks. Yohan moans prettily at all the attention currently being given to him. Seungyoun watches his two babies play with each other and briefly wonders how he got so lucky. Yohan's looking at him, eyes clouded and lips slick with spit and swollen from Wooseok's kisses. Seungyoun feels lightheaded at the sight.

Finally, Seungyoun decides that Yohan is ready. He covers his cock in lube generously before positioning it over Yohan's hole. He circles the head of his cock on the rim, making Yohan sob.

"Seungyoun hyung, need you to fuck me now, hyung, please," He begs messily. Seungyoun remembers telling Yohan to call him sir and briefly thinks about punishing him, before deciding that he won't (at least not right now), since Yohan has been a really good boy the whole night. 

Yohan feels Seungyoun slide in him slowly. He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut. Seungyoun is so big, so thick, and he feels so good inside of him that his mind goes blank.

"You're so good, baby. So good for your hyungs. Such a good slut for us." Wooseok whispers praises into his ear while combing through his hair with his fingers. Yohan doesn't say anything. He feels like he can't speak right now as Seungyoun's cock is still pushing into him slowly. "Moan for us, puppy. We want to hear you."

Yohan lets out a broken sob at Wooseok's words. He feels overwhelmed by all of the sensations his body is feeling right now. Wooseok has stopped brushing his hair and is now playing with his nipples. Seungyoun is currently building a rhythm, moving his hips in slow and short thrusts.

Wooseok likes this. He will never say it out loud, but Wooseok likes watching Seungyoun fuck Yohan. He likes how Yohan becomes an incoherent mess when Seungyoun rolls his hips into him. It turns him on so much that he can't help but touch himself as well. He switches from lying on his stomach to lying on his back beside Yohan, shorts pulled down just enough for his cock to be out. He starts pumping his own dick lazily, matching his pace to Seungyoun's thrusts.

"Seungyounie h-hyung, need, y-_hah_, need you to fuck me harder, please. I can handle it." Seungyoun slaps Yohan's left ass cheek, making it jiggle. Yohan moans at that, so Seungyoun does it again.

"Patience, babe." He says, but still goes faster and fucks into Yohan harder. Seungyoun finds himself staring at Yohan's lips again. Yohan makes desperate noises every time Seungyoun moves and cries out every time his cock brushes against his prostate. Yohan gasps loudly at a particularly hard thrust and clenches around Seungyoun's cock, making him groan. "Fuck, you're such a good slut for hyung, huh?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _ah_, _ah_, I'm coming!" Wooseok says breathlessly and spurts of white shoot out from his cock, painting his chest and stomach. Some of it gets on his lips, so he licks it away slowly, making sure to keep eye contact with Seungyoun. He collects some of the liquid with his fingers and smears it on Yohan's puffy lips before putting his fingers in his mouth for Yohan to suck on.

It's not long before Yohan is coming, thighs quivering from exhaustion and the intensity of Seungyoun's thrusts.

"Shit, you're so pretty." Wooseok moans, reaching over to pump Yohan's oversensitive cock to help him ride out his orgasm.

Seungyoun comes shortly after Yohan. He fills Yohan's hole with his come, making the other boy let out a soft, contented sound. He pulls his cock out and some of his come drip out of Yohan's hole.

He settles between the two boys who were both on the verge of falling asleep, whispers an 'I love you both', before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments!!! tell me how i did hhhhh this is really my first time writing smut and ,;::.::: yeah i just want to know what you guys think


End file.
